It was her
by Sayanira
Summary: She woke up heavily breathing, sweat all around her. The things she had seen in previous dreams and the things she had seen now, could mean the end of the snakeface wizard and the rescue of the blackhaired boy. All the pieces slowly come together.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**disclaimer: **everything you might recognize from the Harry potter world is not mine. The ones/things you do not recognize are mine though!

* * *

_The beginning._

Everybody knows about the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the 'slayer' of Lord Voldemort. Yes it was he who did it all. But there was another person. A person who preferred to stay unknown. It was this person who saved everybody and this person whose story we are going to tell.

_A boy with black hair and glasses walked through a stone hallway, his wand held high in front of him. He spoke "lumos", igniting the tip of his wand. His shadowy figure proceeded along the corridor until he saw a gigantic door upon which two snakes presided. A sound echoed throughout the space emanating from the boy, almost like another language, but unrecognisable to human ears._

_The doors opened… _

_A bright light lit the room… _

_Glancing down at his feet, the boy was shocked to discover a small red haired girl seemingly unconscious. Perched on his shoulder sat a beautiful golden bird with a stunning red breast. As the scene unfolded, it became apparent that the boy was holding a conversation with another boy. He also had black hair, but somehow he was different. It was as if that person wasn't real. _

_Another bright light._

_Now the same black haired boy with glasses was twisting and turning in his bed. It was obvious he was having a bad dream. He woke up in shock and started rubbing his forehead, where upon a scar presided in the shape of a thunderbolt._

_Another bright light._

_This time the black haired boy with glasses was standing opposite a man with a white body. His face looked like that of a snake and his eyes gleamed red. They were both holding their wands and were talking. It was something about wands choosing the wizard and the words "elderly wand" were mentioned. Then both the black haired boy and the snake faced wizard fired a spell at one another. Their spells were set to collide…_

Breathing heavily, she woke up. She was bathing in her own sweat. "It was just a dream" she told herself. "Nothing of it was real." But somehow, deep inside, the black haired boy and the snake faced wizard seemed familiar. She didn't know how. It was as if she had seen them before. "Maybe it was in another dream."

Trying not to think about the dreams she went downstairs to get something to drink. She was very quiet, but somehow her mother always knew when she was out of her bed, this time was no exception. "Sweety, what are you doing downstairs?" she asked. The girl's thoughts were racing through her head. She had always known that somehow she wasn't allowed to talk to anybody about her dreams. Not even her mother.

"I was just thirsty mum."

"A girl your age isn't supposed to be out of bed. You need your sleep."

"Yes mum."

"Now go on before you wake up your dad!"

Back in her room her mum tucked her in again.

"Now promise me that you aren't going to leave your bed again. Come on. Promise me Kylie!"

"Yes, I promise"

"Good girl. Sweet dreams."

Kylie was a young girl of only 4 years old. Though, after talking to her you wouldn't have thought it. You would say you were talking to an adult who is suffering from a spell that makes her look four again. But there was no such spell cast on Kylie. She has always had this intellect. Her vocabulary was enormous, she had no trouble with numbers and certainly no trouble with any spells or curses. She was one of the most gifted four year old ever seen, if not the most gifted of them all. She had shown everybody she ever met, just how gifted she was. It had started at being able to walk and talk at only six months old. By the time she had reached her first birthday she could already read small words. When she was two, she was reading books that her parents read. It was also around her second birthday that her parents found out that she was already showing signs of magic. Once, she even made the table float in the air.

Magic, wizards, witches, wands, brooms, owls... She knew about them since the day that she was born. Her father being pureblood wizard, meant that his parents also were wizards. Her mum, however, was muggle-born meaning her parents were muggles (non magical humans) but somehow she had always had a gift for magic. This made Kylie a half-blood, which was nothing to be ashamed of. Half of the magical community was half-blood, maybe even more. The purebloods were slowly becoming extinct, due to breading with muggle-borns or even muggles themselves giving birth to those with such gifts. Kylie never minded that – her mum was a muggle-born and she was one of the greatest witches she had ever seen – but other wizards and witches did. Though none of them were as gifted as Kylie- she already knew that at the age of three. You can only imagine how smart and advanced Kylie must be now at the age of four. Lately, however, she had been having these dreams. Dreams that woke her up in the middle of the night, keeping her from sleeping. The weird thing about these dreams was that they looked so real. It was as if she was there- actually there and looking at whatever was shown in her dream. She knew that it was impossible, but it still felt that way.

After her mum tucked her in again Kylie couldn't sleep at all. It was always like that. When she had experienced a dream that woke her up, it was impossible to go back to sleep again. All the images she had seen were swirling through her head. Trying to remember exactly what she had dreamt, she suddenly realised where she had seen the black haired boy before. It was in one of her other dreams. _That dream was insane_. The boy had been running through some kind of maze having to fight of a lot of different creatures. Then he had come to the end and grabbed some kind of trophy together with someone else. A second later they weren't in the maze anymore but in a graveyard. There was a fight, a green flash, men with hoods, a dead body and golden lights. It had made no sense to Kylie and it still didn't. But that was just one of the dreams she had experienced. Kylie knew she had witnessed more strange things in other dreams, but she had forgotten most. That's why she had decided a couple of months ago to write them down. It was hard, trying to remember exactly what she had seen, predominantly because most of the dreams were complex. 

After Kylie wrote down her latest dream, she jumped back into her bed and wondered about the black haired boy. Where would he be? Was he in as much trouble as she always dreamt about? Did he really fight the snake faced wizard, or was it just her imagination?

Kylie went on thinking about the black haired boy and the snake faced wizard until the sun rose. Finally she got out of bed and went downstairs, only to find that she was even allowed to watch some TV.


	2. Chapter 2: finally hogwarts, part 1

_Finally, Hogwarts!_

'Hey, stop pushing me like that!

'I'm sorry I just want to see what is going on out here.'

'Well just get back in line okay. I'm standing here!'

'Did you guys see that girl over there? She looks odd right?'

'My mum told me that all the good wizards go to Gryffindor.'

'No, that's not true! All the good wizards – and good as in talented - go to Slytherin.'

It went on like that for a while. All the new first years who were about to be sorted in were standing in a separate room, waiting and talking non-stop. Their voices all sounded exited but scared at the same time. It was hard being a first years. You had no idea what was coming for you, unless you of course have brothers and sisters who aren't as mean to scare you to dead. All of the tiny little wizards and witches in the making were constantly shuffling from one person to another to try and find out what was going to happen to them during the sorting ceremony. There was just one girl who didn't felt like worrying too much. She knew what was going to happen. Just seeing al those other kids getting so worked up was hilarious. If only they knew that the sorting ceremony was no big deal at all. She smiled. That smile didn't go unnoticed though. Two boys walked up her way. One of them had red hair, blue eyes and a lot of freckles. The other one had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. They were both walking towards her with the biggest confidence she had ever seen anyone with. It was kind of amusing.

'Hey there' said the one with the freckles.

'Umm hi' She wasn't sure what to do. Just ignore them or just talk to them. They all had to wait anyway.

'How come you don't seem nervous?' said the boy with the crystal blue eyes.

'Well, that's just me. I don't get nervous very fast.'

Ah, I see. Well I'm thinking that you know something that all the nervous ones over there don't. Am I right?' The freckled boy's voice sounded eager.

'Well, umm, maybe.'

'Maybe? You wanna share that maybe with us?'

What do these guys want, she thought. If this is flirting then they suck at it big time. Or maybe they were just as scared as the rest and did they happen to notice that she wasn't.

Just when she was thinking about it a woman entered the room. She wore her hear in a little knot and wore strict-teacher-ish glasses.

'Will all of you gather around here please?'

A few students looked even more frightened by the look of obviously one of their teachers.

'Listen up. We'll soon join the rest of the school, but first each and every one of you must be sorted in one of the Houses. If you all will follow me.'

The woman walked right through the door she came. The first years all looked at each other. Nobody had the guts to go first. But of course it were the freckled and clear, blue-ish guys that went first. Both of their heads up and walking as if they owned the school. This made her smile even more.

When she walked through the door, she was overwhelmed with everything she saw. She had seen the great hall before, but never this pretty.

The sealing was decorated with hundreds of candles that seemed to float. There were four huge tables were over a hundred or maybe even over a thousand students were sitting. They were all looking at the scared first years. Of course they were looking.

They also wanted to know who was going to come to their house. Hogwarts had four houses over which the first years were divided. The houses were named after the founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They had different views on how to run a school and decided to make the houses for the students so that each had a place to go with his or her talents. Gryffindor was for the brave amongst them, the ones with courage. If you wanted to be in Ravenclaw you had to be very smart and disciplined. At Slytherin you had to be showing great potential. And it was known that all the dark wizards went to Slytherin. Hufflepuff most of the time took the ones that didn't belong elsewhere. They also believed in loyalty and friendship.

The woman who earlier had come to bring the first years into the great hall was now carrying a stool and a hold hat, the sortinghat. The girl had already heard many stories about the sorting hat. If your name was called you were supposed to sit on the stool with the hat on your head and then the hat would tell you in which house you belong. It was al as simple as that. The first name was called. The boy sat down and put the sortinghat on his head. It needed a minute to think but then it yelled: RAVENCLAW. The scared first year that had just been sitting on the stool quickly went to the table of Ravenclaw. While doing that the whole table of Ravenclaw was cheering for him. It went on like that. Sometimes a student went to Hufflepuff or Slytherin or Gryffindor. Then the girl noticed someone she recognized. It was the boy with the clear blue eyes. His name was called: Michael Nagera. He went up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. It took a second before the hat screamed: GRYFFINDOR!

The girl's last name was Taylor; hence why she was almost last to be sorted in. But then here name was called. She walked up to the stool with butterflies in her stomach. In which house was the hat going to place her. Would she be brave enough for Gryffindor? Or maybe she was cut out for Slytherin. She sat down and placed the hat on her head.

'Well, well, well, what a talent I have here. Your magic is already far advanced. And you're most capable of learning more. It would look like Ravenclaw to me. But your courage, bravery and instinct in your hart are winning from your talent. It has always been your guideline and it always will be. Therefore I am going to put you in GRYFFINDOR! The table of Gryffindor was applauding for her when she walked towards them. She looked happy. She knew from the beginning that she was meant to be in Gryffindor. Call it a gut feeling. After the last person was sorted in the headmaster of the school, professor Dumbledore, stood up and started talking: 'I am very pleased to see our new students for the first time and the rest of you again. I am pleased to say that after the tragic dead of professor Blackbroom, Hochwards has a new teacher for defense against the dark arts. And that person is me. I miss teaching so very much that I decided to take the job on me. I look forward to see what you all have learned in your lessons from professor Blackbroom and I'm also very curious how gifted our new students are. Further, The dark forest is forbidden to all. If you get caught there you might face suspension. I have nothing further. Enjoy your meal.'

After the meal she walked straight up to the tower of Gryffindor. She ignored the prefect who shouted that all first years should gather around him so that he could take them upstairs and show them how to get to the tower.

She had no trouble finding the tower and already knew the password so that the portrait of the fat lady would open up to her and let her in the common room. She immediately went up the stairs straight to her dormitory where her cabin trunk already lay right in front of a beautiful bed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and started writing. After she was done she whistled. A big black owl came rushing in and stopped just in time on her bed before crashing into the wall.

'I need you to take this somewhere, my good friend. Same place as always.'

She took the owl on her arm and let him loose by the window. The owl flew with an enormous speed and disappeared only a few seconds later. She started to look around the room. It was big and it had five beds, which meant there were 4 other Gryffindor girls. She walked up to the window, opened it and smelled the fresh air. The summer time was after all the best season at Hogwarts. After giving the room another sweep with her eyes she noticed something. It was a little note that was stuck to her bed. She grabbed it and opened it. It was a small letter. She smiled after reading it and tucked it away in one of her pockets. She suddenly heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. That must mean that the rest of the students were also done eating. If she played it well no one would notice that she left early. She walked down a few stairs, waited and listened to the voices. There were already many of them. She carefully walked a little further and saw some faces. Nobody was looking at her, as she had expected. She walked the last few steps as quickly and silently as she could and hoped that nobody would have seen her. Walking to a chair close to the fireplace, someone tapped on her shoulder. When she turned she looked into the big smiling face of the crystal blue eyed boy that she had met earlier today. 'What do you want?' she asked. There was a tad of annoyance in her voice.

'You may think that nobody saw you but you're wrong. I saw you coming down the stairs. What were you doing up there before the prefects came in and gave the rest of us the password?'

'None of your business really.' She answered. But the boy wasn't going to let go that easy.

'Come on! Tell me! Or else I'll tell one of the teachers that you sneaked of!'

Well that wasn't good. She did it this way so that the other students and teachers (especially Dumbledore) wouldn't see that she got to the tower first and sent an owl.

'Fine! I'll tell you. I came here early so I could hide my secret stash of chocolate frogs and acid pops. I didn't want the other girls of Gryffindor to see it. They would just get jealous and try to steel some of it. Have you seen how eager they looked at their food?'

The clear blue eyed boy looked at her with a big smile and started laughing.

'Well, you know, I almost bought that! You're pretty convincing! Oh, By the way. My name is Michael, but I would prefer if you called me mike.'

'Well, I'm Kyliena, but I would prefer if you called me Kylie or Kyle.'

They both smiled, walked to the chairs by the fireplace, sat down and started talking. They were later joined by the freckled boy, who walked toward them with a rather red head. Even redder then it already was due to his hair. 'Bill wanted to make sure that I understood the rules, so that I wouldn't hurt his reputation or something.' He said

'Who's Bill?' She still had never really met any of the other students and finally started to get curious.

'He's his older brother. And somehow he is really cool!' Mike answered.

She smiled. She never had known what it must have been like to have older siblings.

'O yeah, His name is Charlie By the way.' Mike winked at her when they shook hands.

They started talking again until one of the older students, probably a prefect, finally told them to go to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them with their lessons and teachers.


	3. Chapter 3: finally hogwarts, part 2

_Finally Hogwarts, part 2_

The next morning she woke up together with 4 other girls. Two of them were already dressed and were talking about something. Apparently the subject was a teacher, because Kylie could hear the words 'gives lot's of homework' and 'strict'.

She didn't really care. She just wanted to get dressed and meet up with Mike and Charlie in the Great Hall where they would meet for breakfast. Unfortunately that plan didn't go so well. The other four girls were staring at her when she came out of bed. That wasn't that bad if it wasn't for the fact that they kept doing that the whole time: when she got dressed, when she made her bed and when she packed her books into her bag. Kylie had had enough and was about to ask them to stop stalking her like that, when one the girls walked up to her and said:

'Hi, I don't think we have met. I'm Celia and they are Michelle, Sun and Phoebe.' The girl called Celia looked friendly. She had a soft face and a big smile. Her hair was brown, just like Kylie's and had green/blue-ish eyes.

'Umm, Hi. My name is Kylie.'

'It's nice to meet you! We've been wondering who the fifth girl was.'

She got shoved aside by one of the other girls, who gave Kylie a haughty look.

'Well, well well. So you're the fifth. Well I hope you're any good at magic, because I can't have some girl screw up my triumph.' The girl said. Kylie remembered that her name was Michelle.

'Wow... hold on. Your triumph? What on earth do you mean by that? As far as I know you're here as long as all the first years, which is 1 day. So don't you think you're being pretty arrogant if you think that you can already win things?' While she said that she could see that Michelle did not expect this. But Michelle quickly recovered.

'With Triumph I mean the cup you can win at the end of the year.' Michelle seemed really pleased with herself.'

'Umm... you do know that the cup has to be won by the entire house. Not just one year. All the people of Gryffindor have to collect points and all of them will win the cup. Not just you.'

By saying this Michelle seemed to turn in a kind of red Kylie had never seen before. It was rather amusing and Kylie started smiling. Michelle seemed furious. After giving Kylie a destructive look, she turned around grabbed her back and ran downstairs. She was followed by the two other girls who were watching on the side during the conversation. After they left she started laughing.

'Can you believe her? Unbelievable!'

Celia's face was still in shock from being shoved aside, but quickly turned into a big smile and started laughing herself.

'By Merlin's beard, she must be the most arrogant person I've ever met. Could you believe how convinced she was that she was going to win… well stuff! Unbelievable.' Celia said.

'Yeah, she must be awfully rich. It are always the rich ones who are so damn arrogant. They think they can rule the world.'

Both of the girls laughed at each other. It was clear they both hated Michelle already.

'Hey, why don't you come with me to the Great Hall? I'm meeting up with two boys of Gryffindor, also first years. I met them last night and they are very funny and nice.

'Sure, sounds like fun! I haven't really met anyone here yet.'

When the entered the Great hall, the first thing that caught their eye were Michelle and her two friends. They were talking to a lot of people who looked at her as if they adored her. But the most shocking was that Mike and Charlie were sitting right next to her.

But to Kylie's pleasure they were the ones who seemed like throwing up any minute now if they had to listen to her any longer. Kylie walked up to them; well she walked up to her.

'Hey there. How are you doing? I see you already got a fan club. Well how great for you! But I was wondering if you could please let them go. They don't seem to like you much.'

She pointed at Mike and Charlie, who seemed extremely happy that she was saving them. Michelle appeared furious, again. Kylie dared her with her look. She wasn't ever going to let Michelle mess with her friends. That much she knew already. Mike and Charlie rose to their feet and two other boys followed their example.

'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Michelle was three different kinds of shades of red because of fury.

'Well, I had about enough of you're little stories. And now I'm going to sit with my friends far away from you.' After Mike said that, they walked to the other end of the big table and sat down.

Kylie and Celia were laughing. Mike, Charlie and the two other boys looked at them confused.

'Why are you laughing?' Asked Charlie

'Oh come on. She's the most pathetic person I've seen. You can't do anything but laugh at her.' Kylie replied.

The four boys smiled and looked at Michelle.

'You know, she was actually very interested in us. She kept talking about her dad, being a big man in the ministry or something. It was pretty clear that she wanted to impress us. Maybe she had a crush on you Charlie!' After one of the two boys that she didn't know said that, Charlie turned pink.

'So umm... can I ask who you two are?' She asked.

'Well this is Sean,' Mike pointed at a black haired boy who was rather handsome.

'And this is Nicholas, but he prefers to be called Nick.'

Nick was a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes. He had tiny little freckles on his face and had a pleasant smile. It was weird but it seemed as if al of them were the same height. Even Kylie and Celia seemed to be just as tall as the boys.

After they all shook hands and got introduced to one another, they started eating. During breakfast Kylie looked up to the teachers table and stared right into the blue eyes of professor Dumbledore. She could always tell when someone was looking at her. Especially when it was Dumbledore who preformed the staring.

After looking at each other for about a minute Dumbledore got distracted by a teacher who wanted to ask him something.

After Breakfast the 6 went to professor McGonagall to get there timetables. They first had two hours of defense against the dark arts, then two hours of potions. Then it was time for lunch and then one hour of mugglestudies.

Most of the fresh first years were exited about the lessons defense against the dark arts, but Kylie wasn't. When Celia saw her face she asked what was going on. Kylie replied that she probably ate too much at breakfast and she that felt a little nauseous. But the truth was that she wasn't really looking forward to have professor Dumbledore as their teacher Defense against the dark arts.

When they got to the classroom the door was already open. Sean and Charlie walked in first followed by Mike and Nick and behind them Kylie and Celia. They found themselves some places in the back of the classroom and waited until the rest of the class came in.

They watched the other students coming in. Apparently they had defense against the dark arts together with Slytherin.

But the fun part of that was that they could make fun of the Slytherins. There were 7 Slytherin boys and 5 Slytherin Girls and they al had this sinister look over them.

'I see that everybody arrived. That's good. So we can begin. I realize this is your first lesson ever. I must say that it is privilege that I'm the first who can teach your young brains something.' After saying this Dumbledore's eyes rested for a second on Kylie before he continued.

'I'm going to start with a small talk about the dark arts. Then we are going to practice on some spells.'

The lesson seemed to be over pretty quickly which amazed Kylie. It wasn't even half bad. They just had to listen for a few minutes and then they were really practicing real spells. This was after professor Dumbledore explained how to use their wands of course.

When the lesson was over they rushed too the dungeons to be in time for their lesson potions. They had already heard enough about the professor, his name being Snape, to be a little scared. When they entered the dungeon they saw that again they were sharing the lesson with the people of Slytherin. As it turned out, Snape was a big fan of Slytherin. It was his house after all. But that meant that the ones of Slytherin couldn't do anything wrong, and that the ones from Gryffindor could and, to his opinion, constantly did. He already accomplished to draw 40 points from Gryffindor in just one lesson. Of course Slytherin gained about 30 points. After the lesson, the Gryffindor people didn't know how quickly to get out. They were al so mad at Snape that they were probably immediately going to complain at McGonagall. Mike and Kylie, who sat right next to each other during the lesson, were complaining, like the rest, when they were cleaning up the rest of their ingredients. But then Snape walked up to her.

'I want you to stay a little longer miss Taylor.'

'What?'

'I think you heard me.'

Her hart was racing. Why on earth did he want her to stay longer? Maybe he decided that it would be better if he got to punish one of them by cleaning up his office. Or maybe even worse. Maybe he was going to curse her. But he was a teacher. He couldn't do that. Dumbledore would find out. Kylie was looking at Mike with begging eyes, but Snape made it obviously clear that Mike had to leave.

'So, now that we are alone. I've been wanting to speak to you. You are a spinning image of your mother, you know that.'


	4. Chapter 4: finally hogwarts, part 3

_Finally Hogwarts, part 3_

When Kylie entered the Great hall Charlie, Mike, Celia, Nick and Sean immediately came towards her and asked her head of about what Snape wanted of her.

'It wasn't that bad. He just wanted to talk about my parents. I guess he knew them. He said I was a spinning image of my mother. That's all you guys.'

'Well I'm glad you're okay! Snape already creeps me out and I just had one lesson. You're sure he didn't curse you? Or maybe he did and then erased it from your memory. Do you guys think that he can and would do that?' Snape had drawn 10 points from Celia because she wasn't cutting her tail of a rat right, Hence why she didn't really liked him.

'No, Celia. He didn't do anything to me. We just talked. That's all. Okay!'

Celia made a face like: yeah-right-do-you-expect-me-to-believe-that, but went on with her lunch. Mike and Sean had been following the discussion and made little comments in between, but Charlie and Nick seemed occupied with something else. They were looking at the table of Ravenclaw at a girl who was about 16. Kylie noticed that they were looking (they didn't hide it very well) and said:

'She's way out of your league, you know.'

Charlie and Nick turned their heads, red as tomatoes, as quick as they could.

When the lunch was over and it was time for their next lesson, they went up to the third floor. Their next lesson was mugglestudies. Kylie knew about everything there was to know about muggles and actually looked forward to this lesson. It was exactly as she expected. The teacher just talked about what muggles were and how they did not know anything about magic, wizards and witches. They had no homework and almost everybody left the classroom happy.

'I always thought mugglestudies was for muggle-borns. But it's actually quite interesting.' Sean said.

Sean told them during lunch that he was a pure-blood wizard. His parents both worked at the ministry and they did every thing the magic way. They hardly ever wore muggle clothes and knew hardly anything about muggles. This was why Sean was quite nervous for their course mugglestudies. The others had laughed at him for being so nervous and told him that it wouldn't be that hard. They all 5 knew their fair share about muggles. Nick was a half-blood which meant one of his parents (in his case his father) was a muggle. Charlie was pure-blood but his father worked at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. That meant that his father knew a lot about muggles and constantly told his children about it too. Celia was muggle-born. Everything she knew was muggle related. She was the one who needed consoling when they were having a magical course. Mike was also a pure-blood but wasn't told that he was one or let alone told that he possessed magic after 10 years. Before that he lived his life like a muggle and had many muggle friends. Kylie was a half-blood and already knew a lot about muggles since a very young age.

Being back to the common room, The 6 sat down at a table and pulled out their books.

Snape had already given them homework. They had to write 23 cm of parchment about the different use of the tail of a rat and in how many different potions. They were working really hard (they didn't want to loose more points) and they finished after about a hour. It was already 6 o'clock which meant time for dinner.

Going downstairs they ran into Michelle, Sun, and Phoebe who were talking to a bunch of Slytherins. Even though they were wondering what she was doing with Slytherin, they quickly went to the Great Hall for dinner.

'What do you think Michelle was doing with those Slytherin people. I know she doesn't like us much but to go hang out with Slytherin people… I mean, she is one of Gryffindor after all.'

You're not telling me you actually care about what she's doing, Charlie. Please…' Kylie replied.

'It's well known that all of the most famous dark wizards came from Slytherin. Like you-know-who and his followers. If a Gryffindor starts socializing with a Slytherin it could mean that this Gryffindor is leaning to the dark side.'

'Wow, have you been practicing on that?' Said Celia on a very skeptical tone. 'I think you're exaggerating. Just because she's talking to Slytherins, that doesn't mean she's a dark witch.'

'I thought you hated Michelle?' said Sean very surprised.

'I do. But I don't think she has ambitions to become a dark witch. She's a rich brat who thinks she owns the school, but nothing further.'

Kylie listened to the discussion and wondered if Michelle would be able to kill people. That was the trademark of dark- wizards and witches. They kill people and don't care about the consequences.

They discussed the issue for quite some time and kept coming with one weird idea after another. At some point Charlie, Sean and Nick believed that Michelle was a child of you-know-who and that was why she was so arrogant and why she was hanging out with Slytherin people. But when Celia asked how Michelle could have been sorted into Gryffindor the boys had no answer. It was kind of amusing to Kylie's opinion. Mike didn't join the discussion either. He just sat there and ate his potatoes. When they were done they decided to go upstairs to the common room and hang out a bit before going to bed. As they walked up the stairs they saw Michelle, again talking to a bunch of Slytherin people. But this time Michelle noticed them too and gave them an ice-cold look that gave Kylie the chills all over her body. They reached the Fat Lady and gave her the password. Walking in the common room, they saw a big group standing together busy talking in front a board that contained all sorts of announcements. Apparently the quidditch season opened early and the team was a keeper, a chaser and a beater short. This was the perfect opportunity for a lot of people to get a place on the team. The team of Gryffindor has never missed so many people. Unfortunately, first years weren't allowed to have a broom yet, so they couldn't attend the team until their second year.

'Man, I wish I was already in my second year. I really want to join the team.' Charlie was a real quidditch fan an actually knew how to play the game. As bummed out as he was, he sat down in a comfy chair and sulked some more.

When it was around 10 o'clock, the 6 went to bed. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. Finally laying in her bed Kylie thought back to the day she experienced. It had been great finally attending Hogwarts in stead of wondering around in the halls when she was still to young to really attend. She thought back to her classes. She knew full well why Dumbledore decided to become the new DADA teacher.

It was because of her. He wanted to keep an eye on her while she was finally really practicing magic. He had told her before that she was more gifted then any other person he had ever seen. She also knew that he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control it. That someday she just exploded, or something. Dumbledore would watch over her like a hawk and keep track of everything she did.

Then her mind wondered of to Snape. He told her to stay a little longer after class. She was terrified, but also a little curious. She really needed to do her best to not blurt out what he wanted from her. When Snape told her that she looked just like her mother, she had lost all her self-control and started to ask him all kinds of questions. How do you know my mother? If you know her so well, then what is her name? Why do I look like her? Do you know my dad too, or my godfather? Were you good friends with my mum? Tears had begun to pierce her eyes. The more she had spoken the more she wanted to cry, but she kept on talking. She had not ever met anyone who had known her parents in a long time. It had been such a relieve to finally have found someone who understood why she was so sad when it came to her parents. Someone who could understand what kind of pain she had been carrying since the night her parents died. Tears had been falling down from her eyes onto her cheeks and then on her clothes. Snape had looked at her with compassion. It had seemed impossible for him to show such an emotion, but he did. Then he had wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. While he did that he had whispered something in her ear: 'Yes I knew you're mother. I have known her since she was only a young girl. She was so talented, just like you. The night she died tore me apart. And yes, I have also known you're father. You need to know that they loved you. If there was one thing I knew is that no matter what you said to them, no matter what you did, they loved you. You hear me? They loved you! It were those words which had made her cry so hard. Snape had been holding her even tighter. They had stood there for several minutes when Snape let her go. He looked her in the eye and gave her an encouraging look and then told her to go upstairs, to the Great Hall. It had thrown her world up side down.

After her mind was exhausted due to the emotions she had experienced that night, she fell asleep, a last tear dropping from her eyes onto her pillow.


End file.
